disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
November 5
'' 1985 VHS is released]] '' is generally released.]] Shorts *1931 - The Beach Party *1937 - The Old Mill *1948 - Three for Breakfast Television *1961 - The Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color episode "Inside Donald Duck" premieres on NBC. *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Catch as Cash Can (Part 4)" (Also known as "Working for Scales") premieres in syndication. *1988 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "The Crimson Avenger Strikes Again" premieres on NBC. *1990 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Once Again, the Crimson Avenger", the DuckTales episode "New Gizmo-Kids on the Block", the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "A Chorus Crime", and the TaleSpin episode "Flight of the Snow Duck" premiere in syndication. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "Twitching Channels" premieres in syndication. *1993 - The Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Biodiversity" and the Bonkers episode "Stay Tooned" premiere in syndication. *1994 **The Aladdin episode "Witch Way Did She Go?" premieres on CBS. **The Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Forests" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Quack Pack episode "I.O.U. a U.F.O." premieres in syndication. *1997 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Music to My Ears" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2001 - The Pepper Ann episode "Two's Company/A is for Average", and the final episode of Recess, "Mundy, Mundy/Lost Leader, premiere on UPN and syndication. *2007 - The Emperor's New School premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "The Emperor's New School Spirit/Card Wars". *2012 - The fourth and final season of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse premieres on Disney Junior. *2015 - The Once Upon a Time episode "Nimue" premieres on ABC. *2016 **''The 7D'' aired its final episode. **The Doc McStuffins episodes "Bouncy House Boo Boos" and "The Best Therapy Pet Yet" premiere on Disney Junior. 2019 - ABC airs The Wonderful World of Disney: The Little Mermaid Live! VHS & DVD releases *1985- Pete's Dragon, Mary Poppins, Pollyanna, Swiss Family Robinson, Old Yeller, The Black Hole, Babes in Toyland, The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes Bananas, Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo, TRON, Darby O'Gill and the Little People, A Disney Christmas Gift, Mickey's Christmas Carol, A Walt Disney Christmas (re-issues), and Dumbo *1993 **''The Little Mermaid (2 VHS) **''The Muppet Christmas Carol *2002 - Very Merry Christmas Sing-Along Songs *2008 - Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 4, Dr. Syn, The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh, and Annette Films *2004 - The Incredibles *2021 - Thor: Love and Thunder DVD & Blu-ray releases *2013 **''Mickey's Christmas Carol: 30th Anniversary Edition'' (Blu-ray) **''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year: Gift of Friendship Edition'' (Blu-ray) People Births *1889 - Charles Mintz (producer) *1954 - Mike Gabriel (animator, director, and storyboard artist) *1958 - Robert Patrick (actor and voice actor) *1959 - Bryan Adams (singer-songwriter, musician, photographer, actor, record producer, and social activist) *1960 - Tilda Swinton (actress) *1968 - J.D. Evermore (actor) *1963 - Andrea McArdle (actress and singer) *1968 - Sam Rockwell (actor and voice actor) *1979 - Romi Dames (actress and voice actress) *1987 - Kevin Jonas (singer, musician, and actor) Deaths * 1972 - Reginald Owen (actor) Category:Days in Disney history